1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a virtual image display apparatus such as a head mount display that presents images formed by an image display device or the like to an observer.
2. Related Art
As virtual image display apparatuses including head mount displays (hereinafter, referred to as HMDs) attached to heads of observers, see-through displays that superimpose picture lights and lights from the outside world are known (see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2012-163661)).
In the see-through virtual image display apparatus, leakage lights (stray lights) are generated due to unintended reflection of lights from the outside world and tend to be ghost lights or the like, and it is very important to suppress the generation of leakage lights. For example, in Patent Document 1, an incidence suppression unit that suppresses incidence of lights from outside is provided on a side surface of a part that guides picture lights.
However, in the case where the shape of the member that guides picture light varies such that the member has a curved shape portion or a narrow portion, the probability of unintended reflection of lights from the outside world becomes higher and, for example, an event that the lights are once reflected toward an image display device side, become leakage lights, and are guided in a light guide direction and visually recognized by an observer may occur.